Teacher's Cumslut
by FlorinaLyndis
Summary: Specs (Glasses) Morty has a bit of a crush on his professor; he's gonna have to come clean about it.
1. Fanart

There was a quiet lull as a bespectacled youth stepped through the halls of the academy, his light steps still managing to echo through the hall as he was alone. His breathing was slightly elevated as he'd brought a hand up to his head, scratching his hair and looking around, seemingly looking for someone in the vastly empty hallway. From around the corner, this particular boy heard footsteps, a regular tip tap of someone who was clearly not trying to hide their presence. As the other person made their presence visual, it was shown that they were wearing a trench coat and they'd donned a fedora. They'd lifted the hat up beyond their eyes and revealed… the same face. The only difference was that there was a bit of a smirk on his lip versus the clearly nervous scowl on the first boy's face. The fedora-wearing boy pulled several photos out of his inner pocket and held them out to the glasses-wearing teen.

"F-Favor's done. Awfully s-secretive, aren't we? Ah, jeez, why did you need these pictures though, Specs Morty?"

"A-Ah jeez, Photography Morty… It-it's for an art project, I really … needed the references."

With that being said, Specs Morty ran off, excitement high in his heart as he'd finally gotten what he'd been waiting for. Photography Morty owed him for taking one of his tests while PM was out taking shots of various Jessicas. He'd made his way to his dorm room in a huff, his earlier scowl having since formed into a grin of pure ecstasy. Finding the door labelled with his specialized Morty number, he'd opened the door and burst in, quickly shutting it behind him and licking his lips as his mind began to race with beautiful, detailed images of what he was to do. Before he'd forgotten, though…

Specs quickly looked around the room, realizing he hadn't checked to see if his roommate was in. Thankfully enough, the room was quiet and empty. Left-Handed Morty was at the rally with the other Mortys, probably to try and get the Morty party some support for the upcoming campaign. This was the perfect opening. Specs moved to his desk and pulled out an artist's tab that he'd taken from the art room when Professor Rick wasn't looking. Setting it onto the desk and pulling out the pictures, he'd quickly gotten to work. His hands made each stroke smoothly, knowing full well what he was drawing and pulling out all of his skills and not missing a single beat. Every line was deliberate and every dot essential. The adolescent could feel his hormones raging as he put his blood, sweat, and… other fluids into this work of art. Or, rather, several works of art. It had been a good couple of hours before he'd completely tired himself out, the desk covered in various drawings of a particular pair in - one would say - compromising positions.

"Ah, jeez… M-M-Maybe I went overboard…"

Specs picked up one of the drawings, looking at it and biting his lower lip as he imagined that really happening to him, his body tingling with desire and excitement at the very thought of it. There was a soft twitching of his anus as well as he'd thought about receiving that oh-so-glorious girth inside of himself. There was even a bit of drool that had formed at the edge of his mouth, dripping down his chin as he'd let out a shaky breath.

"O-Oh P-P-Professor Rick…"

Specs was immediately pulled out of his thoughts, though, as he'd heard footsteps and voices of other Mortys outside of his doorway and rushed to get all of his drawings into a neat little pile, pulling out a secret compartment underneath the desk and carefully pushing his masterpieces into it. After he'd worked so hard, he wasn't going to risk getting caught with them, after all. He'd braced himself for people to come into the room, but he was met with more silence, not realizing that no one had come into the room. He'd breathed a deep sigh of relief and collapsed in his chair, completely exhausted. He hadn't realized just how much energy he'd lost. Perhaps he could use a nap…

Specs slowly moved over to his bed and allowed his fatigue to take over, looking up at the bottom of the top bunk. Sleep crept into the corners of his eyes and he'd fallen into his own slumber, dreams taking up his thoughts. As he slept, he'd found himself alone in the classroom. No rhyme or reason as to why. Looking around the room, though, he'd noticed that he wasn't quite alone. Professor Rick was standing in the doorway, giving him a stern look. Had he done something wrong? Looking down, though, he'd realized that he was completely naked. His reaction just a bit slow in response, he'd placed his hands over his genitals, blushing and embarrassed by having been seen by his crush.

What happened next was what threw him off-balance, though. Rick was, all of a sudden, next to him and pushing him down against one of his desks and having a bit of a hungry look in his eyes. Fearing for himself, but also completely submerged into desire, Specs allowed Professor Rick to pin him down, suddenly noting how his teacher's fingers were wrapped around his tiny hard-on, stroking it vigorously as Rick grinned with delight. Specs moaned and squirmed as he was getting played with. It wasn't too long before he was already close, and he was breathing heavily. So, so close… So, so, so close!

Specs was pulled back to the waking world by the sound of someone coming into the room with a bit of a thud. He'd slowly pulled his eyelids up from their covering position as he'd leaned upwards to get a look at what the noise was about. Left-Hand Morty… Sighing with a bit of resignation, he'd leaned back against the bed, Lefty seeming to be apologetic about waking Specs up.

"Ah, jeez, sorry Specs… Didn't mean ta wake you."

"Don't even worry about it, L-Lefty."

""Y-Y'sure?"

"I'm sure, Lefty…"

Lefty seemed grateful for the forgiveness as he'd climbed the ladder up to his bunk. Despite that, though, Specs' mind was a whirlwind of indecent thoughts and delightful release. However, he'd needed to control himself around his roommate - his breathing beginning to slow down so that he could compose himself. After all, he couldn't let anyone else know about his incestual obsessions - even though he'd also wanted incest themed things to be in more of a spotlight. It was a strange dilemma. He needed to distract himself.

"H-How was the rally?"

"O-Oh, it was great! C-C-Candidate Morty gave me some weight-loss advice!"

Even as Lefty was saying that, though, Specs could hear the sound of crinkling plastic, like Lefty was unwrapping a Simple Rick's wafer. Of course… At the same time, he wasn't in the business of calling people out for their shit. That was Slick Morty's job. As such, he'd stayed silent as he'd heard the crunch and chew of Lefty upon the delicious flavor of the simple life and loving your daughter. Their conversation kept on going about how Lefty raved about Candidate Morty and how maybe Mortys had a chance to be represented in government now. That was probably the most exciting thing, really - Specs couldn't deny that a Citadel with a Morty at the helm would be a great thing for all of them. Beyond that, though, the conversation droned. Eventually, Lefty lost his steam and began snoring. Thanks to his little nap, Specs was wide awake and ready to settle the itch he had in his pants since he'd woken up earlier.

Slowly, he'd rolled out of bed and quietly crawled over to the desk to pull out his art before crawling back to his bed and turning on the bed lamp that each of them were provided, turning so that he could clearly see the fine drawing of Professor Rick's dick waaaaay inside of his asshole. He'd started breathing a little more shakily, pulling down his pants enough to let his hardening member out for some fresh air. His thoughts began to fill up with naughty thoughts as he'd tried to keep his volume down, stroking slowly as he stared at the thick, veiny rod that he'd given to his Professor, loving the thought of its length piercing into him. It didn't take him long to reach the point of release, since he'd been blue-balled by Lefty.

However, he'd stopped, hearing the sound of shifting on the top bunk. His head quickly turned to see Lefty's eyes peeking at his pecker, his blush practically covering the entirety of his face in a deep crimson. Lefty's eyes wandered over from his dick, though, and onto the picture he was holding. Thanks to the light, it must've been pretty easy to see on the other side of the paper. The larger Morty's eyes visibly dilated with surprise and shock, shifting over to Spec's eyes with an intensity that Specs didn't think Lefty could ever have. The larger Morty rolled out of his bunk, landing on the floor with an audible thud. It didn't take long for him to recover though, and he'd - with a surprising amount of agility for his size - grabbed the drawing out of Specs' hand and stared at it. In a bit of a whisper-yell, Lefty motioned at the paper to Specs.

"Wh - wh - what is this?! Wh - who drew this?! P - P - Professor Rick?!"

"I c - c - can explain!"

"There's nothing to explain, I - I - I mean, aw jeez! I mean, I get it, but AW JEEZ..."

"I guess, but… I-I drew it…he's just so f-fucking hot..."

"F- F - Fu - Masturbating to your own art? I - Isn't that a liiiittle pretentious? Also...ugh TMI."

"Maybe but - aw jeez,,, i - i - it's not like I'm ever gonna get actual pics like this…"

Lefty seemed understanding of that comment, but was still in shock, not quite sure what else to say. He'd gulped and took a deep breath, leaving Specs to wonder just what was going on in his Morty head. Specs had the slightest idea - since they were both Mortys - and he could only hope that Lefty had no plans to expose him. With a sigh, Lefty handed the picture back to Specs, nodding with acknowledgement that this was to be a secret. An unspoken Morty connection. With that, Lefty had simply climbed back up the ladder to his bed and laid down, leaving Specs alone again with the picture in one hand and his dick in the other.

"J - J - Just… do that when I'm not here, alright?"

With that being said, Specs could hear Lefty yawning and going back to bed. Now that he was out of it, though, Specs wasn't really in a mood to finish up. He'd have to continue later…

Of course, outside of the door was an individual that Specs Morty more than likely would not have wanted to hear that conversation - very much akin to an extremely overused but plot-convenient trope. Professor Rick always did the night rounds to make sure all of the Mortys were asleep at the set curfew. And, of course, since the academy was purposefully built with thin walls and thin doors, Rick could always hear and know what each of the Mortys were up to and their little shenanigans wouldn't get past him. It didn't help that he'd heard his name from this door, seeing the codes on the door and knowing who was in it. It seemed he'd had some digging to do…

The next day felt like it was going to be any other day. Every Morty was seated at their desk and talking amongst themselves. The usual Morty chatter. Jessica, Jessica, Rick, Morty, Summer, blah, blah, blah. At the point, it was all just white noise to Specs. Yep, just another day… It was at that exact thought that Professor Rick came into the room, stack of papers in his hand that looked like they were the size of art tabs. There wasn't anything that was immediately out of place, but isn't that just always the case? Something was bothering Specs and he couldn't quite place his finger on it. Regardless of that, though, everybody was getting into the flow of class and things were proceeding as normally as possible. Today's Subject? "Proper Adventuring Manners for Mortys." Today's lesson was a crash course on what to do if your Rick was drunk out of his mind or if they had to pull a Morty out of class. Of course, the resounding answer was "just go with it and don't think about it." Basic Morty things that everyone should have already known. Of course, Professor Rick had to go back to this lesson because Tall Morty wasn't catching on. It didn't take too long, though, and - before Specs had realized it - class was already over.

"Alright, I expect all of you to be ready for the quiz tomorrow. Especially you, Slow Ri - Tall Morty. We've been over this twice for you. Class dismissed - except for you, Glasses Morty. I'd like to see you."

Everyone had chuckled at Tall Morty before standing and leaving the classroom, Specs sitting back as commanded and sighing. What exactly was he being held back for…? Professor Rick reached into the stack of papers and pulled out a few of them, moving over to the desk and looking Specs dead in the eyes, with a bit of a poker face so that Specs couldn't really identify what he was thinking. Without another word, Rick slammed the papers down onto the table and the contents of those papers made Specs' heart sink, dread setting in as he'd nearly felt the need to piss himself of fear and embarrassment.

"I-I found these in your - urrrp - room. C - Care to explain, Glasses?"

"A - Aw jeez…"


	2. Dreams That Come to Life

"I-I can't..."

"Please do, I - I'd love to hear it"

There was silence as tension gripped at Specs' throat, putting him into some sort of choke hold that stopped him from releasing anything more than a few "uh" and "um" sounds, stumbling over his words and clearly unable to "explain" himself, as he'd mentioned. Rick - noting this - began his interrogation, flipping through each of the papers to show off his "evidence."

"Well, if you're not going to tell me anything, we'll just have to take a look ourselves. In this one it looks like you're bending over for me and pleading for 'granddaddy' to 'be more gentle, it - it hurts?' Looks like I'm - urp - I'm r - real deep in that ass, huh?"

Rick slid that picture off of the desk and let it hit the floor, showing off the next picture underneath it, a scowl of disgust on his face as saliva dribbled off of the edge of his lips. Specs looked down in shame at Rick's reaction, not knowing what to do or say next. All he knew was that he wanted to get out of here. But that didn't stop Rick from lashing the hell out of Specs for all of the crap that he'd drawn.

"O - O - Or how about this one where you appear to be jerking me off and asking me if it feels good? Wh-What do you take me for? The look on my face certainly shows pleasure. Oh, this one's interesting, this one has us fucking on my god damned desk. L - Look at this shit, you knock - knocked over all my shit. I - It's a fucking mess on the floor."

"I - I can explain..."

Morty was particularly proud of that one, so he'd cringed as he'd heard Rick's critique of that one. He was still at a loss for words and Professor Rick could clearly see that. Sighing with exasperation, he'd grabbed Morty by the chin and pulled his face up, eyes trained on Morty's in an intense glare, his monobrow furrowed with a ferocity of an educator seeking to return his student to the straight and narrow.

"So, what's with these drawings, Glasses Morty?"

"I - I just… just..."

"And don't you dare lie to me."

With the way Professor was holding him, Specs couldn't help but think about all of the things they could be doing. As a result, the inevitable boner formed in his pants, knowing he'd have gotten like this if they were just alone in the same room anyways. This brought back memories of his original Rick before the "Evil Rick" incident… He was able to look into Professor's eyes and see those same eyes that had been torn from him so long ago. In his dimension, everyone wore glasses, and his Rick wore them with thick lenses, making it difficult for Morty to ever see his eyes directly. Now that he could, he found himself hypnotized. Biting his lip and taking a breath, Morty returned Rick's gaze with one of his own, his own shyness extremely apparent.

"I - I - I was… I asked Photographer Morty to get pictures of you, s - s - so that I could… Draw you… and me… a - a - and m - m…"

Morty trailed off, seeming to anger Rick and he'd moved his hand down to Specs' neck, thumb and index pinching his trachea ever so slightly apply pressure in just the right spots to stimulate Morty's pressure points, causing the younger boy to cringe and spit out his answer in a panic.

"M - M - MASTURBATE TO THEM! I - I WAS MASTURBATING TO THEM! ...I - I think you're really hot Professor..."

"Oh, really? You s - sick fuck. I may - may not be your Rick, but I'm still genetically c - connected to you. I - I'm your god damn grandpa. How often do you - urp - you stroke it to me?"

Morty was caught off guard by that question, not really knowing what to say. He hadn't even thought about it before, considering he did it so constantly. He'd never actually kept count. That'd be weird. Even so, as he'd processed the question in his head, he found himself thinking about just how often he'd did it. Clearing his throat and feeling the slightly additional pressure of Rick's fingers on his neck as it moved, Specs was slowly pushing the answer out past his lips.

"Um… I, uh… I - I don't know… wh - whenever I think about you… and I don't think anyone's paying attention to me. I've even done it here… in this class… when everyone was busy testing and you weren't paying us any attention… I - I mean, it's not like y-"

"Noticed? O - Of course I did. Do you take me for some kind of schmuck?"

Specs' heart sank as he'd realized he wasn't nearly as sneaky about it as he'd thought. This only served to make him blush even harder and try to turn his face away. Of course, Rick didn't let go of him, the older man keeping his eyes on Specs'. His struggles in vain, Morty resigned himself and rest his head in Rick's hand, tears forming at the edges of his eyes and he'd began sniffling.

"You're crying now? Jesus - Look, I'm… I'm not mad. It's kind of cute, your little crush on me, I mean.."

"Wh… What?"

"It's clear that these pictures are what you think about when you masturbate to me, Glasses. So, tell me. If we were to indulge, which one of these pictures would you want to play out?"

The smirk on Rick's lips was unmistakable for anything else, the glimmer in his yellow teeth almost alarming for Morty, not expecting this development. Everything he'd done to hide his shame and now he was in the situation he'd always dreamed of? What kind of weird fantasy world was he living in? Just at the very thought, Morty began to shiver with anticipation, not knowing what Rick was thinking, but having a feeling that things would start looking much better from this point on. His unaddressed erection began to dribble with lust and excitement as he was now at a point where he wasn't sure what was going to happen next, but that was where all the fun laid.

"Aw, jeez, Rick, I - I mean, I c - can't…I - I guess I'd be happy with anything, I'm sure anything you do to me...I'd like."

"Guess I'll have to pick, since you clearly can't even process this. Typical Morty."

Before Morty could respond, Rick moved his robe to the side, revealing his already hardening cock. Rick dragged the teen's head down to his waist, grinning now and slapping the tip of his dick against Morty's cheek, rubbing into it ever so lightly to entice the boy. Just the aroma was enough to get Morty dizzy with delight, breathing in and sighing contently as he'd looked up at Professor from below.

"What do you want to do with it, Glasses?"

"O - Oh please, Professor, c - can I suck it…? I - I wanna taste you… Y - you're sooooo big… It looks delicious..."

"Fuck, a full year of teaching you abandoned Mortys and you're the first to offer a hole to me so willingly. Like, Jesus, so many of you are so s - sick, wanting to get stuffed by your own grandfather...figures my grandson would be such a fucking whore. D - Did you suck your original Rick's dick too?"

"N - No… never… I -"

Morty was cut off by the feeling of a thick rod in his mouth, jamming his jaw open and filling him up. His eyes began to roll up in pleasure, moaning delightedly as the tip of Rick's shaft struck the back of his throat, causing him to gag a bit and he'd been forced to take a deep breath through his nose to try and not suffocate. Rick groaned with the pleasure as he'd felt the hot feeling of a Morty's supple mouth wrapped around his junk. The other Ricks weren't kidding when they'd mentioned to him that he could take advantage of his position. Of course, he just wanted to teach these Mortys to be good Mortys to whichever Rick they ended up with. Naturally, if some of them were a little more sexually oriented - Professor had no complaints. If these Mortys needed "quality control," then he would be glad to provide. With a 90% retention rate, Mortys were more willing to stay with their Ricks and he was proud of his work.

"How's it taste, Glasses? I'd ask you to answer, but it seems like you're a bit stuffed at the moment."

There was a bit of a gurgling noise from Morty as Rick picked up one of the pictures on the desk and looked at it, enjoying the view of Morty riding his dick while stroking his own. Every detail was well defined, each drop of cum spread out on Morty's stomach and shooting from his own dick was such a sight to behold. Right down to the veiny design on Rick's rod, the drawing was certainly something worth stroking it off to. Seems like Glasses was quite the talented artist. Rick was pulled from his thoughts when he'd realized that Morty was almost passed out from pleasure, eyes rolling. Pulling the boy's head off of his dick, Rick let Morty lean back against the chair, coughing up threads of saliva and taking deep breaths through his throat. The look on Rick's face was smug with power and pleasure as he'd pulled Morty up and dragged him over to his desk. Inevitably, he'd tossed the boy onto the wood - knocking over all of his shit - and began undoing Morty's pants, the teenager in a daze, but very visibly excited. At least, the goods that Glasses was sporting was the same size as any other Morty's. That's what Rick liked. Consistency. He'd gripped the dick in his hand and began to roughly work it, Morty's hips jerking in response to the new stimulation and the boy moaning with extreme pleasure.

What happened next is what caught the boy off guard was when he'd felt something get jammed into his asshole, squealing with surprise as Rick had pushed his index and his middle fingers into Morty's asshole, the two digits squirming and stroking against Morty's sensitive walls, making the boy moan more and more like a dog in heat. There was a brief moment when Rick's fingers stopped, though, and he'd began to open up the space between his fingers, spreading Morty's anus out a bit and making the boy gasp with surprise, air trapped in his throat as the best he could manage was a "Aauuuu…! Aw-ooooh…!" His fingers continued to open and close, stimulating Morty even further. With what Rick was planning, though, this was just the tip of the iceberg. Or rather, the dick.

Between the stroking of his eager member and the stimulation of his asshole, Morty had lost all focus on the world. His glasses were tilted ever so slightly and his hair frayed, hands grabbing at the edges of the desk as he'd tried his hardest to maintain himself so that he could enjoy this to the very end. He found himself unconsciously whining when Rick had pulled his fingers out of his tight hole and was treated the the explosion of a sensation when Rick had bottomed out in his asshole, screaming in pain-pleasure as his anus was spread out even more than Rick's fingers prepared him for.

"Th - this what you want, you piece of shit? F - Fuck, you feel so good! Your fucking anus could rip my god damned dick off if I weren't so fucking thick. I could feel that tight ass ring. People would k - kill for this prime cut of meat."

"G - Gee, th - thanks, Professor…"

"N - No. Call me Grandpa, baby. L - Like a good Morty would. Like I've taught you allllll semester."

That statement followed with Rick pulling his length out to the edge of his shaft before bottoming out inside of Specs again, his glasses even more off-center now as he'd moaned and pushed back with his hips to try and take Rick as deeply as possible.

"O - Oh, G - Grandpa Rick! Grandpa Rick, f - f - fuck me!"

"Don't gotta tell me twice! Grandpa's gonna take real-real good care of you."

It wasn't long before Rick was pumping in and out of Morty, pinning him to the desk and pushing his dick down to the base with every thrust, working Morty's insides with vigor and eagerness betraying his age. Morty was a moaning, groaning mess of lust and pleasure, practically drowning in it as he'd let his head fall back and he'd allowed himself to just be a cock sleeve for Rick.

"Ah-ah, you're such a good little slut for me M-Morty. You're grandpa's good little boy. Got-got such a fuckable hole. So fucking tight."

"Hhoooohh, Grandpa R-Rick…."

After several long moments of Rick pistoning into Morty, he'd grit his teeth and pushed as deeply into Morty as he could, not even giving a warning as he roared and shot a stream of hot sperm into Morty's ass, filling him up with jet after jet of steaming jizz before pulling out and continuing to erupt all of his body, shooting a strong release of white over his face and smothering his glasses. His breathing was heavy as he'd looked down at Specs, who by this point had been fucked senseless and had passed out. Appreciating his work, Rick grinned and spat on Specs, using Spec's pants to clean off his dick before tossing them on top of the boy and walking away. Another Morty, another day.


End file.
